


Voices

by Thebutterflyeffect



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Kinda, Light Angst, Seo Changbin - Freeform, bang chan - Freeform, don’t even know if this is angst, just had to get this out of my head, still can’t tag, the others are there for like a second, their names are not even mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15807402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebutterflyeffect/pseuds/Thebutterflyeffect
Summary: After all, everyone has their own voices.Changbin has voices in his head that he keeps believing and Chan is one of the most amazing brothers he can ever have.(Ok I suck at this summary but it is 00.30 so please just give it a try)





	Voices

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I really had to get this out of my head. It is 12 something at night so sorry for any grammer or spelling mistakes. And I don’t even know how this is this long but yeah... just... please give it a try... I hope you like it :)
> 
> This is just me projecting my thoughts to Changbin. I don’t have these in voices just some thoughts that appear because of school and stuff. 
> 
> After all we all got our own voices, I hope we can stop listening to them. 
> 
> Hope you like this fic :))

“Oh no, God no please no... Not now please not now...” thought Changbin as he put his pen down. 

 

The thing is, Changbin had a nice life. And by nice I mean it could be even wonderful in some other people’s eyes. He came from a rather wealthy family, he was talented in composing, rapping, dancing, even singing, he got into JYP and he was about to debut with eight other boys who became his second family. Really, everything was actually amazing for him except...

 

Voices...

 

Yeah, he had voices inside his head that wouldn’t shut up sometimes. Don’t get him wrong, he is not crazy or anything. But sometimes (if you can count almost everyday as sometimes) they became really loud and annoying that he can’t stand anymore. 

 

Ever since he was young these voices never shut up. They talked about anything and everything that Changbin did. 

 

“Imagine what people will say behind your back if you wear that Changbin...”

 

“So you really are going to say that sentence, but have you ever thought about how the others will react if you say that...”

 

“I can’t believe you actually did that in front of everyone, now do you have any idea how much they are going to make fun of you because that...”

 

“Yeah, it may not be your fault that you fell today but does it really matter, people will still laugh at you because of that...”

 

“Do you think that this rap is well enough to show Chan? Ughh... You are so stupid Changbin of course it is not. I suggest that you go and do it again untill it is finally perfect...”

 

Now one more thing about these voices are... They always spoke at the worst times. Like when he was practising or when he was actually happy or while he was trying to write lyrics like today. It was always the same though. The voices talked untill Changbin had enough or untill they were tired of speaking. Changbin would wait untill these happen and then they would shut up and he could continue with his life. 

 

But today was different. They just wouldn’t shut up no matter how hard Changbin tried, in fact they went louder and louder to the point where Changbin thought that they were real people in the room who were shouting at him. 

 

They were so loud that Changbin didn’t even hear the person who entered the room. He didn’t realise he wasn’t alone untill the person sat next to him. He turned and saw Chan looking at him with concerned eyes, saying something that Changbin can’t hear because of those damn voices. 

 

“Hyung please... Stop them hyung please... Tell them to shut up... Hyung please... Please...”

 

He didn’t know why his voice sounded so miserable or why and when he started crying.

 

“Ok Binnie... It’s... It’s ok. Whatever they are, they will stop. I promise you.”

 

“You... You really promise.” Said Changbin while still sobbing. 

 

“Yes, but I can’t stop them without knowing what they are, can I Binnie?”

 

Changbin just shook his head, meaning he still wasn’t fully calm and that he couldn’t talk. Of course, being the amazing hyung he is, Chan understood and sat there till he was calm enough. After minutes, or hours, later the voices finally stopped, leaving an emotionally and physically tired Changbin behind. 

 

“You ok?” Said Chan, breaking the silence. 

 

“Yeah, just... Just tired. But I’m fine.”

 

“You ready?” 

 

“I...I...” It’s ok, said Changbin to himself. Inhale, exhale and just explain. 

 

“Yeah I’m ready.”

 

“Ever since I was young I always thought about how other people would think about me. I mean everyone did but... It seems like mine got worse when everyone around me got over it. It’s just... While doing anything, I always thought about how other people would see me, what they would think about me. These thoughts turned into... Voices, I think. I don’t know I guess this is how you would explain them. They are not even voices... It’s just... It’s hard to explain I guess... Yeah... Because of them I kinda started doubting myself whenever I did something. Should I wear it, should I say it, should I do it... I just... Uhhh... Yeah...” Changbin chuckled, not being able to find the words. 

 

“You lived your life believing those voices, which ended up with them controling your every move.” said Chan. 

Changbin was amazed how Chan could express everything in just one sentence, with the right words.

 

“Yeah you can say it like that guess.”

 

Chan turned to him and wiped his tears. And then, without saying a word, he hugged him.

 

“We all have our own voices Binnie. We all suffer because of them but somehow we manage to shut them down at some point. Do you want to know how we do it?”

 

This wasn’t an actual question but Changbin couldn’t help nodding. 

 

“We ignore them. I know it is not easy to just ignore something that is too loud to be ignored but we at least try. You do know that none of those are true, right? You are amazing, talented and you definitely have the rights to do and say whatever you want. And just know that we are here for you. Whenever you want and need us we are here. You can come and talk to us anytime you know that right? I mean, isn’t this what brothers are for?” said Chan, still hugging Changbin. 

 

“Thanks hyung, really thank you...” said Changbin. His eyes felt heavy and he was tired from crying. His head started to fall on Chan’s shoulders. 

 

“It must be hard Binnie. But it is over now. We are here for you. I am here for you.” said Chan while playing with the youngers hair to help him fall asleep. A tear or two escaped from Changbin’s eyes right before he slept. Did he ever tell you that he loved his family?

 

(The next morning when the others found them, while Changbin was still asleep, they of course asked the leader about the situation. 

 

“His voices got a little bit louder last night.” the leader said with a fond smile. 

 

Everyone immediately understood what the leader meant by that.

 

Of course they did, after all everyone had their own voices.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you fır reading (if you did :D) Have a nice day or night or whatever. Again thank you for reading :)


End file.
